


Hump Day

by staraeryn



Series: Overwatch Trio [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/F, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Mentioned polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Fareeha invites Brigitte back to her room after a date.g!p Pharah/g!p Brigitte
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Brigitte Lindholm
Series: Overwatch Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815586
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Hump Day

"Are you sure she's okay with this?" Brigitte asked again, as she was being led to Fareeha's quarters. 

"Relax, Brig," Fareeha chuckled. "I assure you, Angela is aware of our union." 

"And she... she has no problem with it?" 

"Not at all." The two women reached the door to Fareeha's room, and a quick scan of her keycard unlocked the door. "I trust you have no issue?" Fareeha asked. 

"N-no, not at all, it's just..." Brigitte stammered, trying to find the right words, and continued her rambling, "I just wasn't aware you two were together, before, but it's fine! I mean, I've never done this before. I do like you, and it's okay with me." She was telling the truth. Fareeha had been the one to ask Brigitte out, and she eagerly accepted. It wasn't until the end of their date, when Fareeha had asked if she wanted to go to her quarters, that she casually explained her and Angela were in an open relationship. 

Opening the door Fareeha took her hand and led her into her quarters. Immediately after they were inside, Fareeha pressed Brig against the wall, their faces inches from each other. Fareeha looked into her partner's eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Please let me know if you have any trouble." 

Brigitte's breath hitched when Fareeha pressed into her, firm body pressing against her own. Being this close to Fareeha's face, and seeing the genuine concern within caused any of her own hang ups to disappear. "I'm sure," she said, voice barely above a whisper. "I want to do this." 

Fareeha leaned in for a kiss. Their soft lips joined for the first time, and Brigitte felt her legs go weak. Fareeha gently cupped her face in her hands, pressing lips together again. Brig responded by opening her mouth gently and running her tongue over Fareeha's bottom lip. She felt Fareeha smile against her mouth. "Hold on," Fareeha whispered, grabbing Brig's ass. "Wrap your legs around me." 

Brigitte smiled at that. "Think you can hold me?" She draped her arms over her partner's shoulders and brought her legs up to wrap around her waist. Fareeha pressed even harder against Brig then, holding her ass and supporting her against the wall.

"You alright?" Fareeha asked again. 

"God, yes!" Brigitte giggled. "I'm loving this, Fareeha." 

The two women resumed the kiss, Fareeha groping her ass. They were pressing so close together that she faintly worried if Fareeha could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was the first time being intimate with someone who was as strong as she was, and truth be told she considered herself a bottom. The feeling of her partner taking control was new to her, and she surrendered into the embrace. 

A soft moan escaped from Brigitte as she felt a tongue slip past her lips, exploring her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the tongue and sucked hard, just enough to get a moan from Fareeha in response. Fareeha pushed up against Brig harder, adjusting her face to get a better angle, and Brig moved her hands to feel up her partner's toned back underneath the tank top she wore. The kissing and sensation of the body holding her was overwhelming and she became aware of a familiar response in her groin. Gently pushing her hips against Fareeha, she broke away from the kiss. 

"Bedroom?" Fareeha asked.

"You read my mind." 

Fareeha gave her a quick kiss and leaned back off the wall. Fareeha tightly held on to Brig's ass, not letting her down, and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. Fareeha closed the door and threw her on the bed. Brigitte stared at Fareeha as she removed her tank top with one smooth motion. Brig drank in the sight of her partner's toned body, firm breasts clad in a sports bra, black leggings showing off her legs. Fareeha climbed onto the bed and fumbled with Brig's shirt, taking it off to reveal her bare breasts. 

"No bra?" Fareeha laughed. "Someone knew what was gonna happen." 

Closing the distance, Fareeha laid down on top of her partner and took one of her nipples in her mouth, fondling the other breast with a free hand. Brig arched at the touch, feeling pleasure jolt straight to her core, and she grabbed the back of Fareeha's head. Her partner's mouth licking and sucking at the hard nipple felt unbelievably good to her sensitive touch. The tender touches made her cock throb within her boxers. She arched her hips up, moaning unwittingly, and her partner took note. 

Fareeha kissed her way down Brig's abs, leaving a trail of wet kisses and licks while still reaching up to fondle her breasts. Reaching the top of Brig's skinny jeans, she stopped and looked up expectantly. "Still okay?" 

Locking eyes, Brigitte felt like she could barely breathe. "Yes, of course!" she managed to pant. Fareeha smiled at her, undid her jeans and slid them off of smooth legs. Brig was wearing a pair of tight elastic boyshorts underneath her jeans, cock straining within. She clearly saw the lustful look Fareeha had when it was revealed, and Fareeha brought her hand up to gently cup the stiff member over the material. Fareeha smiled at the jolt Brig's hips made, and as she tenderly stroked her cock. Pressing her face against her partner's member, Fareeha gave a long lick along the length. Feeling the wet tongue through the fabric, Brig realized she would not last much longer if Fareeha kept this up. Brigitte pulled her hips away and cupped her partner's face. "Come here, love," she said, tugging her up. 

"One more thing." Fareeha murmured. She rolled over to lay beside her partner, raised her legs into the air and took off her leggings. Brig admired the smooth, toned legs on her partner, covered only by a pair of spandex boyshorts almost matching the ones she was wearing. Fareeha's strong erection had a clear imprint on her underwear, and Brigitte was going to reach down to fondle it when Fareeha rolled over on her. 

Brigitte was on her back with her legs spread, Fareeha lying on top of her, between her legs. Their two bodies fit perfectly against each other, and Brig wrapped her legs around Fareeha's hips, their strong muscles and smooth skin meeting. Fareeha sunk down to press all of her weight against Brig and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. 

The two continued their kissing, this time with the added friction in their groin. Brig felt her arousal growing to an almost painful level, her cock straining against the tight underwear. She gasped as Fareeha pushed her down harder to fully join with Brig over their clothing covering their centers. Brig could clearly feel Fareeha's stiff cock pressing against her own through the layers, the elastic boyshorts they had on becoming skintight with their stiff erections. 

Fareeha broke from the kiss to whisper against Brig's ear. "I'm happy you're enjoying this." Brig turned her face towards her partner and smiled up at her. 

"Feels like you love this just as much as I do," Brig said, and squeezed her legs around Fareeha's waist to press their centers together again.

Fareeha took the hint and started to slowly hump against the body under her, pressing lips together while she rocked her hips. Brigitte loved the feeling, the pleasurable stimulation of their rock hard lengths pressing against each other even through layers of clothing. Her cock was trapped in a tight embrace against her skin, the slick fabric providing the perfect level of stimulation when balanced against Fareeha's thrusting. Almost too perfect, she felt, especially after Fareeha broke the kiss and increased her thrusts. 

"God, Fareeha, you're gonna make me come!" 

"Mmn, just foreplay," Fareeha said as she continued to hump. "I'm getting you ready." 

"Fareeha, I'm serious, it's too good - "

Fareeha slowed down her movements a bit, and looked into Brig's eyes with a shy grin. "I kinda have a thing for that," she whispered. "Will you come like this, please?" 

Brigitte melted upon hearing that. The words shot straight to her core, happy that Fareeha trusted her enough to share one of her kinks. "Yes," she whimpered. "Of course."

Fareeha leaned her head down to rest in the crook of Brig's neck and steadied herself against the mattress with her forearms. Brig held on to her tight, her legs squeezing Fareeha's hips and arms holding her toned back. 

Fareeha pressed her hips forward, dragging their lengths across each other. Arching her back, Brig let out another moan. She definitely wasn't going to last long like this, not with her partner's expert movements between her legs. Her cock was straining and twitching against the stimulation, precum leaking out and dampening the fabric. Judging from her partner's soft moans in her ear, they were both loving this just as much. Brig leaned her mouth against her partner's ear.

"Fareeha, it's too good, I'm so sensitive!" Brig encouraged. Fareeha had an immediate reaction. She spread her knees slightly on the mattress to get a better angle, and increased her pace, grunting softly with each thrust. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," Fareeha groaned, her face pressed into the mattress. Her thrusts were desperate and eager, hard members sliding against each other with each movement. Brig's cock convulsed at the slick friction of the tight material sliding against her partner, and she was so distracted with the sensation that she barely noticed as she passed the point of no return. 

"Oh, shit, Fareeha, I'm - !!" She moaned as her climax hit. Brigitte felt her cock erupt in her underwear, filling it with liquid warmth. She held on desperately and jolted her hips up for more contact, pressing tight against Fareeha as she came on herself. Dark splotches stained her underwear as she rode out her orgasm. Her lover's relentless pace lengthened her orgasm, cock throbbing endlessly within the confines of her underwear, now soaked through with her wet release. Brig cried out in pleasure and couldn't help but focus on the feeling of the unrelenting thrusts against her too-sensitive cock forcing more cum out of her. 

The world fell away from Brigitte as she went with her climax, Fareeha not slowing her thrusts. The friction and pressure between the caused Fareeha's own crotch to be stained with sticky release. Brig shuddered in ecstasy as her cock finally stopped pulsing, every muscle in her body relaxing while she enjoyed the afterglow. The feeling of warm cum flooding her underwear had been much more pleasurable than she imagined. 

Fareeha slowed and pushed herself up to smile down at her partner. "Fuck, Brig, that was hot," she sighed, and rolled over to lay on her side. 

"Holy shit, I didn't know I could come that much," Brig panted. "Felt like you were milking me there at the end." 

"Mmm, looks like it," Fareeha gently ran a hand through the fluid oozing through the material on Brig's crotch, loving the wetness on her fingers.

"And you loved it too," Brig giggled as she glanced at Fareeha's erect member outlined in the material. She sat up and lightly palmed the hard cock. "Your turn." 

Biting her bottom lip, Fareeha lifted her hips off the bed, pulling her underwear down to her knees and laid on her back. Her stiff cock bounced free with the tip resting on her muscled abs, cleanly shaven at the base. The length glistened with Brig's sticky cum where it had soaked through. Brig nestled up to Fareeha's side, bare breasts pressing against Fareeha, and wrapped one hand around the hard length. Immediately she felt it pulse in her palm and a stream of precum leaked from the tip. Bringing her hand up to the tip she rubbed the liquid along the shaft, smoothly coating it with a mixture of Fareeha's precum and her own release. 

"Seems like we won't lube," Brig whispered in Fareeha's ear. Fareeha trembled, a sudden shiver running down her spine. Elated, Brig realized she liked this kink as much as Fareeha. She stroked along the stiff length, slick with their fluids mixing, and took her time exploring her partner's shaft. 

Her palm glided smoothly along Fareeha's cock, her palm twisting with each stroke, coaxing more precum from the tip. The firm member twitched under her touch when she hit a particularly pleasurable spot, hips bucking under her touch. She increased her pace when she saw Fareeha close her eyes and grip the sheets tightly. 

"Not gonna last long like this..." Fareeha muttered through clenched teeth. Brig continued to work her hand along the twitching length, her free hand caressing Fareeha's hair and she gently kissed her partner's cheek.

"I want to see you come," Brig confided softly. 

Fareeha threw her head back into the pillow. "So close..." she whimpered. Brigitte tightened her grip and continued her rubbing against the stiff shaft. Fareeha gripped the sheets tightly and bucked her hips upwards. 

"Gnnf - !" she grunted out helplessly. Her hips writhed under Brig's touch as she reached her limit. Brigitte clearly felt the building orgasm burst through, the stiff cock in her hand forcefully pulsing, the warm, sticky release exploding out of her tip. Fareeha came on herself, unintentionally groaning as her cock gushed her wet cum along her abdomen with spurts reaching up to her breasts. Brig kept up her strokes while her partner came, determined to pump every drop from her. Her body was quickly coated in warm release. The orgasm lasted forever, Fareeha arching her back into the climax, jerking her hips into her partner's skillful touch.

Brigitte slowed down her motions once the pulses stopped, gently caressing Fareeha's cock through her aftershocks. She glanced down at Fareeha's body and saw ropes of white cum sprayed all along her torso. Laying on her side, Brig gently kissed her partner's neck and nuzzled close against her while she waited for her to recover. A comfortable silence stretched between them.

"Wow," Fareeha finally mumbled. 

"Wow? That's it?" Brig teased. 

Fareeha suddenly pushed Brigitte on her back and moved to lay on top, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. Brig almost jolted at the warm cum on her partner's stomach spreading against her. "Yes, wow," Fareeha breathed between kisses. Brig became acutely aware of the soaked underwear she still had on clinging to her crotch, and now she was sure Fareeha was moving intentionally to spread their fluids around as much as possible. 

Fareeha broke the kiss and nuzzled against Brigitte. "Seriously, thank you. That was amazing." 

"I never knew that could feel so good!" Brigitte giggled, then grimaced. "Should probably go shower now, though." 

"Just a minute." 

"Hey, you're not the one wearing underwear with cum in it!" 

"That was pretty sexy though," Fareeha laughed. "Next time you'll have to make me do that."

**Author's Note:**

> im really putting my kinks out here huh 
> 
> I'm new to this whole writing thing so any feedback, positive or otherwise, is appreciated


End file.
